jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Hawaii
( album) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = |speed = |range = |persistence = |precision = |potential = |ja_romaji = Burū Hawai}} is the Stand of Dolomite, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Blue Hawaii takes the form of a mostly humanoid being which nonetheless lacks a head, has feet with four large pointed , and has mechanical arms that are excessively small compared to the rest of its body. The whole Stand has a dark cracked surface and bones decorating its entire form, with notably an animalistic skull hanging on its crotch. Its oversized heart-shaped torso sports two wing-like protuberances on the back, and two holes on each side of the shoulder. In the colored manga, Blue Hawaii is portrayed as fittingly blue with grey bones. Abilities Blue Hawaii doesn't show any combat ability, but its ability to control people through touch and pursue a target relentlessly make it a dangerous Stand to face. The only hope to really defeat it is to find the User, and beat him. Mind Control Contagion Blue Hawaii has the ability to take control of or possess a person or animal, so long as they have touched something that was at some point attached to the user.JJL Chapter 60, Dolomite's Blue Lagoon (2) For instance, Dolomite uses one of his teeth to take control of a young boy to attack Josuke Higashikata.JJL Chapter 61: Dolomite's Blue Lagoon, Part 3 When touched, a target will be invaded by Blue Hawaii, shown as its skeletal design mark their bodies. The contact must be physical: touching someone through a protective layer like a plastic sheet doesn't count, but physical contact with a controlled person's blood counts.JJL Chapter 62, Dolomite's Blue Lagoon, Part 4 An organism who falls victim to the ability will be rendered into a zombie-like state and will relentlessly perform a specific instruction like chasing after a target, or coming back to Dolomite, or any miscellaneous order.JJL Chapter 63, Blue Hawaii, Part 3 Once a person or animal is under Blue Hawaii's thrall, they themselves become a catalyst of spreading the infectious power. If the flesh or blood of an infected organism makes physical contact with another, the infection will transfer over. It appears that this Stand cannot possess more than one living being at a time, as an infected organism regains control after the infection is transferred to another. The main weakness to this Stand's power is that those under Blue Hawaii's control can only move in a linear path to reach their target, unable to climb over or avoid obstacles in their path. Chapters * * * }} Gallery Blue Hawaii Profile.png| Dolomiti with Blue Hawaii.png|Blue Hawaii's first full appearance JosukeBH.PNG|Josuke Higashikata, Blue Hawaii's target, finally tagged by the Stand Trivia *The Stand shares its name with a boat in Steel Ball Run that Funny Valentine uses to transfer Lucy Steel and the holy corpse.SBR Chapter 73: D4C (6) References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Automatic Stands